


Netflix & Chill

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Television, Castiel and Netflix, Doctor Sexy M.D., Doctor Sexy/Doctor Piccolo, Doctor Sexy/Original Female Nurse, M/M, Making Out, Melodrama, Netflix and Chill, Sexy Times, these are real tags you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to try a little Netflix and Chill™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix & Chill

Doctor Sexy throws Nurse Vanessa, newly arrived from New York, onto the operating table (in a way that is not only probably against several health regulations, but which also looked somewhat painful for Nurse Vanessa, in Castiel's opinion) and steps forward to ravish her mouth.

 

Cas gasps quietly as soft, wet lips attach themselves to the sensitive skin of his neck, Dean taking his cues from the doctor on the screen.

 

Doctor Sexy slips a large, tanned hand under the blue (and ill fitting – it looked at least a size too small) top to Nurse Vanessa's bluish-green medical scrubs. Dean follows along, his cool fingers meandering down the trail of dark hair that leads down into Castiel's jeans. Cas squirms in his seat, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his penis twitches at the implication of Dean's teasing touch.

 

His reactions are not hidden from Dean, who chuckles darkly into Cas' neck, hand moving down to slip into the crease of Castiel's inner thigh.

 

On the television, Doctor Sexy roughly kneads Nurse Vanessa's breast under her blouse and steps up between her legs which curl up around his narrow waist to show off her milky thighs when her skirt slides up. Their mouths never disconnect, Nurse Vanessa raking her fingers through Doctor Sexy's long, shaggy hair as Doctor Sexy penetrates her mouth with his tongue, kissing her roughly, and Castiel is experienced enough to know that it doesn't even look all that pleasurable, or realistic for that matter. The whole scenario reeks strongly of pornographic acting and less of any sort of real passion, but then again they _are_ only acting, so perhaps Castiel is just taking this too seriously.

 

He's distracted when Dean's hand finally comes up to cup the half-hard erection stirring in his jeans. His eyes flutter shut as blunt teeth bite at the meat of his neck, Dean doing his damnedest to mark him up, as he is wont to do (partially because Dean is somewhat possessive of Castiel, in general, and partially because seeing the evidence of their more amorous acts makes Sam uncomfortable, an activity Dean particularly enjoys).

 

As Doctor Sexy and Nurse Vanessa continue “making out” on top of the surgical platform, suddenly the door to the Operating Room bursts open, slamming into the wall as it does, revealing Doctor Piccolo who gasps in scandalized surprise. Surprise quickly morphs into unrestrained fury and Doctor Piccolo stomps into the room, approaching Doctor Sexy, who stands up, backing away from Nurse Vanessa in an attempt to cool Doctor Piccolo's ire to no avail. Doctor Piccolo swings her arm and slaps Doctor Sexy soundly across the face, Castiel flinching slightly as he becomes enraptured in the drama unfolding.

 

“ _How dare you?”_ Doctor Piccolo screams at him. Doctor Sexy pleads with her to calm down, but Doctor Piccolo interrupts his excuses, _“I was ready to forgive you, but I was wrong! I thought you could be good for me; that we could be good together! I see now that you're just an immature womanizer! You'll never be good for me... and you certainly won't be a very good father!”_

 

Dramatic music plays as the camera focuses in on Doctor Piccolo's face upon the implication of her pregnancy, and Doctor Sexy's role as the father of her child. The camera comes closer and the music plays as the episode comes to an end.

 

Castiel is shocked by the reveal, but has little time to think about it as Dean grabs his chin and kisses him (and yes, this is a real kiss, Castiel thinks). Dean half-climbs into Castiel's lap, Cas reaching around to hold onto Dean's ass, squeezing the firm flesh while he helps Dean to maintain his balance as they kiss.

 

Dean quickly unbuttons Castiel's jeans and slips a hand inside, and Cas runs a hand up the curve of Dean's spine under his shirt.

 

The ending theme fades out as the credits come to an end, and the Netflix screen comes up, counting down until it automatically plays the next episode.

 

Castiel pulls away gently, turning to stop the program for the time being-

 

He hesitates, fingers twitching toward the remote, but-

 

“Um... Dean... I actually would like to continue watching the show...” He asserts tentatively, knowing how insecure Dean can sometimes be and meaning no offence.

 

Dean freezes and pulls away, lips wet and distractingly full as he stares at Castiel with an unreadable look on his face. “Dude,” he deadpans, “are you serious?”

 

Castiel shrugs apologetically. “I'm interested to know how Doctor Sexy will react to the knowledge that he may be the father of Doctor Piccolo's child. It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, Dean; of course I always want to have sex with you; but perhaps we could wait, just a little while...?”

 

Cas tenses, worrying how Dean will take Castiel's refusal, but to his relief, his face breaks out in a wide smile, wrinkles appearing in the creases of his eyes as he darts forward, gracing Castiel with a firm, chaste kiss.

 

“ _Thank you_ ,” he says emphatically before drawing away and settling back against the couch. “This is actually one of my favorite story arcs in the series, but I didn't want to say anything.”

 

Castiel sighs in relief and smiles as he reaches forward for the remote, skipping the introductory theme as it starts to play, because though Dean loves this show, he does not have the patience to wait the thirty seconds while the music (“I've listened to this fucking song umpteen trillion times, I swear to God!” Realistically, it was more like four hundred times) plays before the program starts.

 

The new episode recaps what they've just seen and Dean curls into his side, cuddling though he'd deny the term. Together they watch, enraptured, as Doctor Sexy struggles with his feelings about his impending fatherhood while battling against the clock to save a patient with a life threatening brain injury.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something else, but I lost my wind and decided to write this instead because I've been wanting it for a while lol
> 
> Inspired by #4, "The Finisher", on [this](http://www.collegehumor.com/post/7034458/6-sex-moves-for-long-term-relationships) list.


End file.
